Aerial Area Rug Ride
by KitCola620
Summary: Magic Carpet Ride aftermath. Bored in bed, Phineas suggests to Ferb to go on another, more realistic, carpet ride. Dispite his better judgement, Ferb agrees when his tired father allows them to go out on another carpet ride. Funny fluff ensues.
1. Bedroom Boredom

_This is the result of being REALLY bored and wanting to write some PnF stuff before I got started on more exciting stuff..._

_For those watching me, I'll get to "The Same Neverending Story" when I can. For now, I gots meh priorities. _

_Anywho, this is my own little aftermath for Magic Carpet Ride. For those who haven't seen it, go find it on youtube or you're not gonna get any of this stuff._

_Disclaimer: Are these things even needed anymore? I'm pretty sure we're clear on who owns PnF and who doesn't..._

_WARNING: Phinerb yaoi and mediocre writing ahead._

* * *

><p>"...<em>but you can vary your view of the area<em>..."

"..._from our Aerial Area Rug_..."

This was about the third time Phineas and Ferb passed along lyrics to each other. It had been mere hours since they'd returned home from their Chinese dinner, and the family had long since gone to bed. It was now 11 PM. Unlike their parents and sister, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were still awake, as they were far too pumped with adrenaline from their latest project of the day; their magic carpet ride. Well, it wasn't really "Magic". It was technically mechanical, and hovered, but 'Magic Carpet' was a little more commonly used than 'Hovering Carpet'. Phineas and Ferb were thrilled to see their father so happy that afternoon, but they'd enjoyed the ride just as much. Their heads were still spinning from the altitude and freedom, and they loved every bit of it.  
>So now, still remembering their 'magical' ride, they were passing along lyrics to a song they'd thought of earlier. They liked it. It gave them something to do since they weren't tired in the slightest.<p>

The red-headed boy mindlessly pet their sleeping pet platypus laying by his side as he smiled up at the ceiling.

"LOVE that song."

Ferb passed him a 'I'm glad.' sort of look.

"I'm glad we thought of it." Phineas murmured proudly.

Ferb's eyebrow rose at this, as if to say, 'We?'. Phineas passed a playfully annoyed glance to his step-brother.

"...ok, I'm glad YOU thought of it, Mr. Glory-Hog." He teased.

Ferb stuck his tongue out at him. Phineas stuck his tongue out back at him in response teasingly. He always enjoyed their nightly 'conversations', even when annoyance was thrown in there. Ferb was a lot more expressive and talkative behind closed doors, but usually only to family. Mostly him. And it made him feel really special to be one of the few people Ferb would talk to more and be expressive around behind the scenes. Sometimes, even the special as in "that funny feeling you get in your...liver or something" that your dad always asks you about when giving you the ever 'enjoyable' conversation about the Birds and the Beejees. The thought always made the red-head laugh even though the thought made his stomache twist in an awkward discomfort. But even that made him laugh.

After reclaiming their tongues, they both looked back up at the ceiling. The green-haired pre-teen folded his arms behind his head, using them as a pillow dispite him already having a pillow.

"Wasn't today great, Ferb?"

Ferb nodded. Of course it was. It always was when your step-brother was a near genious and was nice enough to abuse your mechanical talents in the right way.

"It felt really nice to be that high and be out in the open at the same time. Kinda like the feeling you get when you're on a high building, minus moving and flying."

"And upchucking." Ferb muttered.

"And the upchucking." Phineas agreed with a laugh.

Sighing to themselves, they both sat in silence for a few minutes. Images of rememberance flashed through their minds like a slide show, and they enjoyed every minute of it; their father enjoying his popcorn on the couch watching Pinhead Pierre, Buford and Baljeet enjoying the view...or trying to...Isabella enjoying the view-although, Ferb knew the view she was enjoying wasn't the city, rather her dorito shaped friend-Phineas doing dare-devil tricks that almost made their father faint a few times, and of course, Ferb being "King of the World". They both loved the experience so much. Too bad when they tried it after dinner, nothing happened. They figured it had something to do with the color change...anyway, it was rather dissapointing they couldn't do it again.

...but they did have the technologies backed up. Reinstalling them would take a mere 10 minutes for them. And that's when the idea hit the little red-head.

"...you wanna do it again?" Phineas suddenly asked.

"What?...Well, I don't see why you would want to, but if it amuses you..."

Phineas' eyes widened a bit when Ferb rose his fist to punch his stomache, clearly confused by the order to words. Phineas very quickly sat up.

"Nonononono! Not that, Ferb! The carpet thing!" He franticly scrambled out before his brother could hurt himself, a very slight laugh in his tone.

Ferb's fist fell back to the bed.

"...oh...well, next time, be more specific. I could have hurt myself."

"Sorry...but that was kind of dumb to try to do." Phineas laughed nervously.

Ferb rolled his eyes without a response, his cheeks flushing a light pink in embarassment.

"Anyway, the carpet thing. Wanna do it again?"

Ferb shrugged.

"I suppose, but didn't we have something else planned for tomorrow?"

"I meant now."

Ferb's eyebrow rose at this. This was an unusual request, even for Phineas. He'd never imagined Phineas would want to sneak out because he was bored...maybe later in life when he was a rebelious teenager rebeling against Linda and Lawrence for whatever angsty teenage reason...maybe...but now?

"...now? Phineas, it's 11 o' clock at night."

"I know, but I'm bored and I can't sleep. Who knows? Maybe the excitement will tire us out."

"We could just drink warm milk."

"...I like the carpet idea better."

Ferb rolled his eyes a bit.

"Of course. Milk is too simple for you...Phineas, I'm not going to sneak out at night just because I'm BORED."

"Fine, suit yourself."

Phineas, still in his orange PJ's and socks, slipped out from under his blanket and out of his bed. Ferb quickly sat up when he saw his brother heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To ask Dad if I can go for another ride. You're welcome to come with me."

Ferb sighed. Phineas still wasn't aware that half the time he went to Lawrence for anything at night, he either wasn't paying attention or he was half asleep. So he couldn't help it when he gently slipped out from under the covers and followed his pointy brother down the hall and into their parents' room, also still in yellow pajamas and socks. Both parents were turned over away from the door, their backs turned to the boys entering the room. They both often wondered how Linda managed to sleep when Lawrence had one of his snoring fits, like he was having now, without earplugs. Candace always guessed she'd simply gotten used to it.  
>Ferb soon found Phineas at his step-father's bedside, gently poking his back. Though Ferb momentarily thought it useless, he heard his father mumble and snort for a bit before he turned over to face Phineas, slightly startled.<p>

"Whowhat-...oh, phineas...y-you startled me..." The Brit half yawned.

"Sorry, Dad. Me and Ferb couldn't sleep. Would it be ok if Ferb and I took the carpet for a spin to tire us out? If we're back by midnight?"

Ferb stood waiting for the no. But of course, Lawrence was never in his right of mind when he was this asleep-if he was, Ferb had the most leniant father in the universe-so he just waved his hand and turned back over.

"...o-oh, yeah, sure...just be back before sun up..." He quickly yawned, most likely thinking it was a dream...or a lack-of-sleep enduced halucination or something.

"Thanks, Dad. We will." Phineas whispered excitedly before rushing out quietly.

Ferb passed another glance to Lawrence before heading out. Even in all his extensive 11 year old wisdom and knowledge, he might never be able to figure out if he knew what was going on when he was half asleep. After that little bit of confusion, he followed his brother downstairs and down to the garage, fully prepared to discuss the sheer lupole Phineas used to get his wish. He knew he probably wouldn't ever get to that, though, knowing Phineas.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em>And now that that's over with, I'm gonna go get chapters 2 and three that are already finished. Hope you enjoyed it! R+R and let me know what you think. Peace! 0w0<em>


	2. Our Aerial Area Rug

_Part 2. Huzzah. =w= No witty banter for now, though..._

* * *

><p>Ferb slowly followed his brother down to the garage, saving half a second to pet Perry, who he strangly found by the garage door for a moment. Once Ferb entered the garage, he wasn't entirely sure where his red-headed brother got the purple rug from. He didn't recall anyone in the family ever buying one. He waited about 10 minutes staring and thinking about how he obtained the mysterious rug until he finally entered further and spoke.<p>

"...Phineas?"

By now, Phineas had sprawled the rug on one of the work desks and was currently fixing it up to make it fly just like the living room rug, and was 1/3 finished by the time Ferb spoke. He didn't look up for a moment, but his head lifted slightly to aknowledge Ferb.

"Yeah?"

"May I ask where you got the-"

"Stole it."

The quick answer surprised Ferb. For one, Phineas didn't even let him finish his sentence. Second...he stole it?

"...you stole it?"

"Yeah."

"From where?"

"Candace."

Ferb, eyes slightly widened, paused for a moment and looked up at the ceiling towards where he knew his step-sister's room was in almost paranoia, a certain kind of fear building up in his gut for a moment before he heard Phineas laugh.

"I'm kidding! I got it from the basement...but it WAS Candace's a while ago. " Phineas giggled a bit, actually surprised Ferb took his claim so seriously.

Ferb released the breath he'd held for a second and approached his brother, wanting to lightly nudge him if he weren't working on something electrical.

"You turd. You almost made me fear for my life."

Phineas lightly stuck his tongue out at him, able to look at him and work at the same time. (After all, he was just doing the same thing over again from this morning.)

"I know. But it's your fault for taking that seriously." He giggled again.

Ferb stuck his tongue back out at him.

"You sounded serious."

Phineas rolled his eyes after pulling his tongue back into his mouth.

"What happened to "actions speaking louder" than words -Says-Three-Things-A-Day?" He laughed.

"For ME." Ferb defended very quickly after reclaiming his own tongue.

Phineas just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, watching his brother turn away and fold his arms as his cheeks burned with slight embarassment.

"Besides...your back was turned to me and I couldn't see your face. You were probably grinning. If I saw that, I would have known. So...it's your fault." He playfully blamed.

Phineas heavily enjoyed this little fake blame game, so he decided to toss more around as he was half way done with the rug.

"You could have asked me to face you."

"You weren't going to."

"How do you know?"

"I can read minds."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What am I thinking right now?"

"That this is highly amusing."

"Wow! You CAN read minds!" Phineas exclaimed quite playfully.

"Indeed."

"So you have telepathy now, do you?"

"Yes."

"So what am I thinking right...now?"

"You're thinking, 'There. Done.' It's not hard to read your mind, Phin."

Phineas blinked a bit and looked back down to his rug work. He WAS done. All the curcuitry was in place and ready to be sealed. Blinking, he quickly started sealing his wiring and curcuitry work into the carpet, almost trying to force Ferb out of his brain even though he knew he wasn't actually in there...the idea just felt a little creepy.

"Ferb, that's...kinda creepy."

Ferb laughed.

"I'm inside your head..." He whispered playfully.

"That's equally creepy."

Ferb lowered amused eyes to watch Phineas seal up his work before he was sure physical activity wouldn't harm anything. And once he was, he quickly jumped on Phineas, causing him to stumble away from the desk a bit as Ferb wrapped his legs around his body a monkey to keep himself on his back as he grabbed his upper torso with his arms.

"And now I shall steal your brain."

"Woah-Ferb!" Phineas laughed, trying to pry his brother off of him to no avail as he stumbled around the garage a bit.

Ferb just laughed and grabbed his brother's head playfully as if he were sucking out his brain while Phineas tried to force him off.

"Get off! I like my brain!"

"I like your brain too. It's probably delicious."

This only caused another laugh to erupt from the redhead.

"I'm sure it is, but it's not on tonight's menu, Alien-Ferb!"

"Oh, would you rather I ate your heart? I'm sure that would be all warm and sweet and-"

"Ferb, stop it! We're gonna wake everyone up!" Phineas giggled.

Ferb laughed a bit, slowly getting off of him after hearing Phineas' reasoning. Forcing them to sit a bit, though, this did have them in a quiet giggle fit for a few minutes. He passed an apoligetic look to Phineas and was glad he heard nobody coming downstairs to shut them up. Phineas just giggled, his hand going to his pajama covered stomache as it clentched somewhat due to laughter.

"It's ok..." He giggled quietly, sensing the apoligy from him just by looking up at him.

Ferb passed a small laugh to him.  
>Both of them often enjoyed these moments at night time. Behind closed doors, Ferb felt freer to be more playful with his brother, hence 'almost stealing his brain'. Often, though, they kind of got very loud with laughter, even up in their rooms, most of the time when they got to playing alone at night. It was a wonder nobody ever woke up, wondering what the hell they were doing. He could count several moments where someone momentarily poked their head in on them, but those moments were few and far between as it was.<p>

Phineas, still giggling a bit, quickly remembered what he was doing in the garage and gathered the rug from the desk.

"...anyway, that was fun...but I think this new and improved rug is going to top it!"

"How is it going to top the "Brain Sucker" game?" Ferb laughed a bit.

Phineas said nothing as he sprawled it out on the floor and stepped onto it.

"Simple. I turned the anti-grav. off."

Ferb's grin vanished after another moment once Phineas said that.

"...you turned off the anti gravity?"

"Yeah. It makes it a little more realistic. And thrilling." Phineas nodded as he got on the rug, laughing.

Ferb paused for a moment as he watched his brother sit down on the small rug and start it up. Ferb listened to him activate the voice functions and the hover/jet functions, but just barely. He was still concerned by the fact he'd turned the anit-grav. off, meaning if they flew upside down, they would ACTUALLY fall off instead of staying on the rug as if nothing was happening. Granted, he agreed that it sounded more exciting, but also dangerous. If they fell off, heaven knows if the rug would auto-catch, considering Ferb had no idea what other modifications his brother made to the design.

"...Ferb? You comin'?"

Ferb jumped a bit and looked to Phineas, who was sending a wondering, curious glance to him. It seems Ferb had zoned out for a second and it blurred out Phineas' talking. Ferb approached his brother, but didn't answer. The rug was now hovering a few feet off the ground, up to just above Ferb's height, and Phineas was looking down at him.

"...Ferb? You ok?"

Ferb sighed a bit, his hand brushing against the soft weave of the old, long-forgotten rug of his sister's. Phineas looked down to him for about 10 seconds before he quickly realized what the problem was; the anti-grav. Ferb was usually fine doing potentially dangerous stunts, but with safety measures. With the anti-grav. off, there wasn't anything to keep them from hurting themselves. No safety belts, no safety rails, no anything. It would just be them in open air.

"...ya know, Ferb, you don't HAVE to come." He quickly pointed out.

Ferb paused for a moment, still looking down at the rug.

"...well, I want to."

Phineas grinned warmly.

"I thought you didn't wanna sneak out because you were bored."

"Well...we were given permission, and it sounds exciting. Plus, someone has to keep you from killing yourself." Ferb defended.

"Then why are you still afraid to get on?" Phineas asked, not accusingly, but questioningly.

Ferb paused again, this time looking to the floor.

"...I'm not."

"Then get on." Phineas quickly invited.

Dispite his claim, though, Ferb hesitated as his hand passed over the weave of the rug again. Phineas propped his elbow on one of his crossed legs and propped his cheek in his palm.

"...Ferb, are you coming or aren't you?" He asked politely.

Ferb's moving hand soon stopped as he looked back up at his brother. Phineas just stared down to his green haired brother with an innocent yet somewhat impatient expression. There was probably about a minute of silent stares before Ferb made up his mind, sighing.

"...move over."

Phineas smiled and scooted over, reaching out to take his brother's hand to help him up. Ferb sighed as he took his brother's hand and allowed himself to be pulled onto the rug. As Ferb crossed his legs, Phineas felt a squeeze on his hand, which surprised him.

"You ok?" He asked, looking to his brother.

Ferb quickly nodded, dispite a slight shiver running through him. Phineas laughed and slipped away his hand in order to wrap his arm over his best friend's shoulder.

"C'mon, Ferb. There's nothing to be scared of. We've gone over a replica of Niagra Falls and lived." Phineas reassured him.

Ferb rolled his eyes, dispite his grin.

"And I was terrified, for the record."

"You'll be fine, Ferb. Trust me. I wouldn't let you die." Phineas laughed, leaning against him playfully.

Ferb just looked over at Phineas' innocent, grinning expression with his own unimpressed expression.

"...lets just get your crazy idea over with...how did you make this new one work in a matter of 20 minutes?"

Phineas quickly moved away and grabbed onto the front edge of the rug. Ferb was suddenly afraid at his daring and adventerous expression. That expression usually meant a crazy Phinny, and it always terrified him.

"Hang onto the front."

Ferb's eyes widened and he quickly lunged for the front edge as Phineas calling out 'Take off!' echoed through the garage. Upon hearing the echo about 3-5 times, the rug flew out of the garage and rocketed off into the clear, star-lit sky without almost any sound waking anyone in the house up. 'What was I thinking?' suddenly came to Ferb's mind, but there was no turning back now. He was stuck on a 'real' flying rug with a crazy Phinny laughing beside him as they both clung to the front of the rug for dear life.

Again, 'What was I thinking?' came to mind. But once Phineas actually got them settled into the air, the fear quickly lifted.

* * *

><p><em>...still no witty banter. XD Hope you enjoyed my Phineas and Ferb interaction, and I will have part 3 up shortly. 0w0 R+R, please. ^^<em>


	3. Night on the Town

_For the record, you MIGHT wanna go get the original version of Aerial Area Rug from youtube because...I took the time to make an extension to the song...And you have NO idea how long this took._

_...anywho, with that witty banter lacking message out of the way, enjoy._

* * *

><p>When Phineas gently lifted the two into the sky after rocketing off, Ferb forgot all about his sudden gut fear. For the view was breathtaking tonight. He'd never seen the nighttime skyline before, even from a plane point of view...for he was often asleep by the time the sun went down. So this was the first time he'd ever seen the city at night from above. From above, the city was much brighter and a lot more colorful, especially around China Town, which almost always had fireworks going at night, what with their Chinese parades. The boys had always wanted to go to one of those, but they usually had them really late at night. Most of the children were in bed by now...but not Phineas and Ferb! Before Ferb could take in the glistening city view for too long, Phineas guided the carpet down low into China Town, zipping through to overlook the parade. Ferb clung tighter to the fabric as several fireworks zoomed and zipped past them, blazing a trail until it burst into a sparkling blaze way up above their heads. Of course Phineas made sure the carpet stayed flame-free, knowing the slightest spark would set this thing on fire and send them falling to their...yeah, right around there, Ferb stopped his train of thought and sent it back to the station for repairs. He tentivly tugged on his brother's shirt and Phineas sent him a grinning glance.<p>

"Yeah?" He asked above the bursting of the fireworks.

"A-Are you sure this is wise?"

"Nope!"

"Then why are we flying through China Town at 80 miles an hour?"

"Because it's fun!"

"Fun is going to get me killed some day!"

"Best way to go!"

"...Phin, I love you, but you're insane sometimes!"

"I love you, too, Ferb, but you're insane, too!" Phineas laughed.  
>Ferb rolled his eyes, but...he was right. In their own way, they were both a little insane sometimes. Phin had insane ideas while Ferb was crazy enough to go along with them like they were everyday activities. Then again, for them, they were. And honestly, he couldn't really talk of their kind of insanity negativly. It's what made life interesting for him.<br>Soon, Ferb watched Phineas lower the carpet a little more and stick his hand out and down, lower than the carpet. Ferb's head tilted, wondering what he was doing when he saw Phines snag something off of a cart. Phineas pulled himself up and revealed head's snagged about 6 Lotus flowers. Ferb smiled, but his head was still tilted. As he grabbed the front of the carpet and lifted it up, causing it to go higher into the sky-and much slower-Phineas turned to him, smiling.

"Mom'll love these, won't she?" He asked.

Ferb smiled, nodding in agreement. He remembered Linda always wanted some Lotus flowers, but that they only sold them at night, when Linda was too tired to go out and get them herself. It was never an immediate need so no one bothered beforehand, but it was nice of Phineas to remember. Phineas pulled out of his pajama pocket a small device that looked like a remote control. In reality, this was a molecular storage contraption. He pressed a button and the elegant flowers were encased in a small beam of light. Instantly, they vanished, molecularly stored in the storage unit, which Phineas put back into his pocket before grabbing onto the front to start "driving" again.

"So! Now that we've gone through China Town and lived, what'd'ya wanna see next? We got about 56 minutes until we have to go home." Phineas quickly asked his step-broter.  
>Ferb looked down at the fabric and thought for a moment. He couldn't really think of a place he wanted to see. He'd already seen the whole city from a low view, so a nighttime view of them wouldn't be that interesting. So instead, he looked up for a moment, looked to his brother, and pointed upwards, against his better judgement.<p>

"Higher? Alright, then!"

Phineas pulled the carpet close to him, and the carpet flew up hgiher and higher into the sky until they were bursting through the clouds. Both boys giggled lightly at the slightly soaked feeling the fluffy clouds gave them before they bursted out above the clouds. Upon shaking off the dampness, they looked up. The feeling they felt was absolutely wonderful, flying up surrounded by nothing but a blanket of soft clouds and the pitch black sky dotted with brilliant shining stars, feeling so close they could almost touch them as they lit up the sky to a faint dark blue. Ferb really didn't regret this choice, now. It felt absolutely brilliant. Phineas, after scanning over the incredible sight around him, looked over to his brother to see how he was taking it. He smiled brightly upon seeing Ferb beaming and smiling like he was, because Ferb didn't smile often. When he did smile, though, it was one that he was sure could light up the night. Perhaps the rarity was what made his smile so special to him...or maybe it had something to do with that weird feeling he always got in his stomache whenever Ferb smiled the way he did...or was that his liver?...Probably...he wasn't sure. All he knew is that he loved seeing his brother this happy.

"Ya like it, Ferb?"

Ferb looked to him, smiling brightly still, and nodded. Phineas grinned back.

"Wanna go for a montoge ride? Like the one we had earlier?"

Ferb nodded at the idea and grabbed back onto the front of the rug.

"We can even sing for it." He suggested.

"I love the way you think, bro." Phineas giggled.

Phineas tugged on the front of the rug a bit, then jerked it downwards, bursting down through the clouds. Ferb could just imagine the music kicking in as his stepbrother hovered the 'magic' carpet a little closer to the city, but not entirely close, and started singing.

_Phineas: You can't see much of the skyline_

_It looks like more of a grid_

_It's a viable variation of view_

_But it's something I'm sure we'll be glad that we did_

"Maybe..." Ferb chimed in sarcastically, earning him a playful punch to the arm before the red-head crawled over to the side with him.

_Phineas: It's not like the world that we see from the ground_

_I guess the main difference is we're looking down_

As he sung this, they both looked down, and Ferb almost got dizzy at the height. Of course, as always, he kept it hidden as he looked back to Phineas, only to find he'd stood up and started dancing a bit, making Ferb nervous as the carpet lowered itself amongst the buildings. This was another 'What have I allowed this boy to do?' moment Ferb had about 5 times a day.

_Phineas: So climb on my Aerial Area Rug_

_It's certain to keep us aloft_

_It's aerodynamics are highly advanced_

_And it's weave is so tight and so soft_

As he sung this, Phineas had plopped down onto the carpet again and grabbed the front of the carpet, making it swerve around tall buildings, narrowing avoiding several crashes while barely preventing either of them from falling off of the carpet. Ferb clung to the carpet like a lifeline until Phineas sung on how soft the carpet was. Ferb tossed the red-headed boy a death glare.

_Phin: Though this vista's diverse_

_Is it better or worse?_

_If you ask, I'll just give you a shrug_

Phineas DID actually shrug at the death glare his brother sent him as he by-passed all the buildings and pulled the carpet higher into the air, just under the clouds. All he did once he did this was send a wide grin to Ferb as he stood up again, doing a little dance as he sung while his brother clung to the rug for dear life.

_Phin: But you can vary your view of the Area_

_From my Aerial Area Rug_

And thus, Phineas plopped down on the carpet again, grinning to Ferb, who swapped his death glare with a concerned look as he was still trying to take in all the swerving and close calls he had to endure.

_Ferb: Brother, I think I'll be honest_

_Part of me wants to go back_

"Really?" Phineas chimed in with a non-believing look and tone, earning a nod.

_Ferb: Any wrong move could kill us, all thanks to you_

_Via falling or crashing or a heart attack_

Phineas just grinned at his step-brother's mini-glare of epic annoyance, because he knew Ferb had dueled feelings about this kind of thing. Thus, Ferb smiled a bit, rolling his eyes.

_But I guess it's because it's just you and me_

_That I can feel safe in feeling this free_

"And how rare is that?" Phin giggled as his brother let his legs hang over the side, putting an arm over his shoulder as Phineas drove.

_Both: So lets climb on our Aerial Area Rug_

_Ferb: If we're lucky, we might stay aloft_

"Ferb!" Phineas playfully scolded as he pulled the carpet closer to the clouds.

_Both: It's aerodynamics are highly advanced_

_And it's weave is so tight and so soft_

_Ferb: It's not a wonderful verse_

Phineas just leaned his head against his shoulder playfully, sending him a playful grin that made Ferb turn a tad pink.

_Phineas: Hey, it could always be worse_

Ferb just shrugged, putting an arm around his brother where his hand rested just above his hip. Phineas leaned against him to get comfortable as he drove.

_Both: But it rhymes, so lets forget and get snug_

_As we both vary our view of the Area_

_From our Aerial Area Rug_

_As we both vary our view of the Area_

_From our Aerial Area Rug_

Phineas snuggled into his brother and got comfortable as he envisioned a slight instrumental playing as he drove the carpet, lifting the carpet up to where he and Ferb could both touch the clouds from where they were sitting. His eyes were cast downwards towards the bright, twinkling city while Ferb's eyes were casted upwards to the fluffy, blue dyed clouds. He held his hand up and allowed his hand to skim through the dark mass, allowing his hand to part through as if he expected to take a small chunk of the cloud out of the giant cluster. Phineas eventually looked, and stood up, sticking the upper half of his body into the clouds, resulting in a slew of giggles as he felt the clouds pass through his clothes. Ferb laughed in response, his hands clutching to the front of the rug.

_Ferb: Your shenanigins will get us both killed_

Phineas giggled as he sat back down, grabbing onto the front to drive as he smirked to his brother.

_Phineas: Admit it, you're in love with the thrill_

He received a nod from his brother.

_Ferb: I'll admit, it's better than boredom in bed_

_Phineas: And if I'm not wrong, you'd rather be dead_

At his teasing grin, Ferb shook his head, smiling.

_Ferb: Brother, dear, that's only you_

_Phineas: You're lying. It's something I know that is true..._

_Ferb:...If you say so._

Phineas laughed.

"That didn't rhyme."

"I don't entirely care." Ferb retorted back.

Phineas shrugged, giggling still as he jerked the carpet downwards, lowering into the city again. Following his mental map, he aimed for the park. Specificly, the big lake in the park. Because if there was one thing he's always wanted to try, it had to be skimming his hand in the water. Judging by Ferb's grin as they flew towards the lake, they both had the exact same idea. Phineas lowered the carpet over the lake from the side, the carpet barley zipping over the water. Phineas guestured for his brother to go first. Ferb took his guesture and stuck his hand out, barely touching the water, thus creating a thin line of a ripple as they zoomed over the water. Watching it, Phineas grinned and soon copied his brother, doing the same. Eventually, Ferb looked up and saw this cliche wasn't going to last long, as they were nearing the other side. So he looked to his brother and grinned. Quickly he cupped his hand and scooped up the lake water, splashing it at his brother playfully. Phineas jumped up, startled. He recovered quickly, though, and smirked as he reacted by reaching down and lightly splashing him back, resulting in a giggle from Ferb as Phineas grabbed the front of the carpet and pulled it upwards in order to fly above the trees they were fixing to run into. Phineas immediatly soared for the sky. The look he tossed to Ferb told the brit it was time to continue singing as they burst above the sky and started twirling and twisting through the clouds.

_Both: It's a brand new perspective_

_Ferb: Not entirely_

"You're mucking up the song bro..." Phineas muttered, earning him a raspberry.

_Both: We can see the top of buildings_

_Come along with me_

At this point, the boys were surprised to find a flock of birds joining them through the clouds. The boys just laughed and flew along with them, as the birds didn't seem to mind the boys inserting themselves into their V-formation, quickly finishing up their song.

_You can vary your view of the Area_

_From our Aerial Area Rug_

_You can vary your view of the Area_

_From our Aerial Area Rug_

_We'll both vary our view of the Area_

_From our Aerial Area Rug!_

With their song done, Phineas slowed the carpet down to gently flower with the clouds as he gently looked over to his step brother, who simply looked back at him with a questioning look. That expression on the red-head's face looked like he had another idea. What could it possibly be now?

"...so! Wanna be king of the world again?"

Ferb chuckled warmly, standing up.

"Let me fall, and I'm dragging you down with me."

"Fair enough."

* * *

><p><em>...I usually have some witty banter to add to this, but...it took me forever to edit this all out, so...I just don't feel up to the witty banter today...R+R, let me know what you think, and I'll be back with more. =w= Peace.<em>


End file.
